DOPAMINE
by Haru-chan Fujioka
Summary: Após a explosão...


Abriu os olhos assustado, projetando o corpo para frente e sentindo uma dor aguda no ombro esquerdo ao fazê-lo. Dor que o obrigou a deitar novamente, xingando baixinho. Soltou um suspiro choroso, e de novo tentou se levantar, agora apertando os olhos com força, numa tentativa de amenizar aquela maldita dor.

Entreabriu os orbes, só então notando um deles coberto. Com a mão direita tocou o rosto, tateando até encontrar a gaze. Arregalou os olhos tocando, deslizando as pontas dos dígitos pelo tecido.

- O que... – Grunhiu.

Olhou em volta e viu o quarto imundo em que se encontrava.  
Nas paredes, o papel já tinha se descolado e ali, por debaixo, desenvolvido um bolor negro, mostrando que havia ficado molhada por muito tempo. O teto, já não era tão branco, em muitas partes, estava descascado, exibindo o reboco. As manchas de umidade pareciam tomar conta de todos os cantos, deixando-os esverdeados ou enegrecidos. A única lâmpada do quarto pendia sobre a cama e era suspensa por fios multicoloridos que, em sua maioria, eram remendados por uma fita adesiva preta. A luz era incerta, ora acesa, ora apagada...

O barulho que vinha pela janela com o vidro quebrado era quase ensurdecedor, deveria estar em um daqueles apartamentos próximos a avenidas, ou qualquer lugar que tivesse muitos carros. As cortinas tinham rasgos imensos, e suas barras haviam sido arrancadas. A cor vermelha desbotada não combinava com o papel brega nas paredes.

Mello continuou a analisar o quarto onde estava. Deixou o rosto cair sobre o travesseiro ruim e viu, ao lado da cama, uma enorme quantidade de lixo, de pacotes de salgadinho até caixas de papelão. Havia também papéis amassados, muitos deles. Algumas peças de roupa aqui e ali. E o que mais lhe chamou a atenção... A incrível quantidade de caixas de cigarro espalhadas pelo chão, como se a cada maço que acabasse simplesmente fosse jogado no chão, pouco se importando com a imundice que aquilo fazia.  
Cinzeiros, isqueiros, bitucas de cigarro. Argh... Aquele lugar fedia a tabaco. O travesseiro, o lençol, a cama, o quarto. Tudo ali fedia.

- Devo estar no inferno... – Sussurrou o loiro, fechando os olhos lentamente.

- E o demônio chegou... – Uma voz ecoou no quarto, fazendo com que Mello erguesse um pouco a cabeça, tentando ver sobre o próprio corpo quem chegara.

Era um tanto quanto diferente.  
O vermelho mesclado com o castanho dava ao seu cabelo um rubro mais escuro. A pele branca e as feições nada orientais.  
Era um estrangeiro, claro.

O sotaque sutil, como poderia não reconhecer? Era Inglês.

- Não sabia que o demônio fedia a cigarro... – Disse em inglês, rindo.

- Enxofre é coisa do passado... – Respondeu, divertido. Aproximando-se lentamente cama onde o outro repousava.

O recém-chegado vestia uma camiseta larga e listrada, a gola parecia ter sido cortada com uma tesoura cega, visto que havia inúmeras imperfeições e parte do seu ombro aparecia. As mangas lhe cobriam a palma da mão, deixando apenas seus dedos à mostra.  
A calça jeans apesar de um pouco surrada, era a única peça naquele moço que **não** parecia ter sido tirada de dentro de uma garrafa. Os coturnos, que lhe chegavam aos joelhos, estavam levemente sujos e desgastados.  
E, em volta do pescoço, o ruivo trazia um par de _goggles_.

- Como se sente? – Perguntou o ruivo, deixando a sacola que trazia sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Tirando essas malditas dores... – E fez uma pequena pausa. E voltou a encarar o outro.

O ruivo riu, enquanto tirava duas garrafas de cerveja de dentro da sacola.

- Deve ficar assim até as próximas duas ou três semanas, sei lá. – E sentou-se na cama, trazendo uma garrafa consigo. – Teve sorte em sair vivo.

- Sorte... – O loiro desviou os orbes para o lado, soltando o ar pelas narinas.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:  
**EEEEEEEEEEBA... Depois de ler, reler e ler outra vez. Tcharans... O **primeiro capítulo** da minha fic MattxMello. /lala  
Depois de ver que vocês gostaram da minha drabble "doméstica", a _Contas_, me deu ânimo de fazer algo... Um pouco mais longo. Uma fic em capítulos.  
Bem, não que estes sejam MUUUITO extensos. Esse por exemplo; é curtinho, mas já deu uma idéia do que eu quero fazer, né? Algo menos "URRU!1 ÇEKIZU MÉT I MELUHHHH" e mais voltado para relação (Não sexual) dos dois. Amizade, entendem o que eu quero dizer? 

(Mello) Só tá embaçando...  
(Haruchan) D: Não fode.  
(Mello) mimimi... D:

E vocês devem se perguntar "O QUEEEEEEE? Mas não vai ter putaria?".  
Ora, claro que vai... Estamos falando do Matt e do Mello, se não tiver putaria não são eles. D:  
Por isso, eu peço **CALMA** para as fãs fervorosas de lemon. Ele vai vir, mas não agora. Pode ser no próximo capítulo, quem sabe :D "_HEALING SEX!!1!!111!_"

Agradecimentos à **Ellen**, por não deixar que o nome da minha fic fosse "Cavalinhos Rosa Saltitantes".  
Não, vocês não vão entender :D É só pra ELA entender mesmo.

E é claro, como sempre nas minhas fics, tem o momento **rasgação de seda**.  
Eu dedico essa fic à Ciel. O **meu **Matt, o **meu **ÇAZUK, o **meu** tudo. Dizer que te amo, que te adoro e que você se tornou extremamente necessária pra mim. Que seremos amigas pra sempre (mIgUxAs fure(b)viiiiiiiiiiiis), e vamos envelhecer jogando MattxMello. Com o meu Mello sentimental-temperamental-com-tpm e o seu Matt-sem-noção.

E dedico também à todas as fãs do casal. Eles são lindos e güeiz.

E ao Willy Wonka, que teve um caso com a Madonna e pariu o Mello. :D

LIKE A VIRGIN, HEY!!!1 TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIIIIIIIIME.


End file.
